As is well known in the art, geography is an extremely important subject for all students as well as those interested in understanding a particular historical or political event. As is well known, visualizing an event and placing the event in context of geography is a valuable tool in understanding and remembering the event. For this reason, many history, political and science courses and studies include a discussion of the geography pertinent to the study.
Accordingly, the art has included many visual aids for assisting someone in this visualization process. Aids such as maps, globes, projections and the like are known in the art. While maps and projections are helpful, many cases require a three dimensional visual aid to be fully effective. For this reason, many such aids use globes.
However, as is also well known, a single globe may not be sufficient for all purposes. For example, a globe divided according to political factors is not always helpful in understanding environmental factors, such as weather, or the like. Also, a globe divided according to current political boundaries may not be helpful in understanding a historical event.
In fact, current political boundaries may change quickly, thereby quickly outdating a globe showing boundaries and geographical data that depends on political boundaries.
Therefore, there is a need for a globe that can be modified according to the subject of interest.
While the art does include globes that can be changed, these globes may not be easily and quickly changed from one display to another. The currently-available globes that can be altered often require a great deal of dexterity to effect a change from one display to another. This presents a drawback to a teacher who may have to interrupt a presentation to grapple with a globe, or may be extremely detrimental if the teacher asks a student to make a presentation. This is particularly onerous if the student happens to be quite young or nervous.
Therefore, there is a need for a globe that can be quickly and easily changed from one display to another yet will be accurate when set up.